


Love Cake

by ScarDolphin



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Also cake is good ok, Angst, Best Boys, But I kinda like how this is anyways, Love Triangle, Other, Ren wasn't even supposed to appear in this, it was supposed to be Toki, just fall in love god dammit, probably a love square, why cant you love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarDolphin/pseuds/ScarDolphin
Summary: What started with Yui saying “I’m curious how you see Myu react to us stealing his cake” turned into a full-on angsty love triangle story. Or more like a love square? Well whatever, I bet no one expected this either bc I didn’t.
Relationships: Camus (Uta no Prince-sama)/Original Character(s), Jinguuji Ren/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Love Cake

Yui hadn’t expected the day’s events to turn out like _this_, and she certainly hadn’t expected to be feeding her crush cake off a spoon whilst he read his book. Yui was spending the weekend in the Shining Academy Dorm like she’d done often. One of her best friends, Scar, had a connection to the songwriter, Haruka, and often helped her with songs or helped the idol boys with their practices. Sometimes Yui joined in, other times she found an empty room and sat quietly, getting the work for her day job done. When she’d first met Scar, she’d been envious of how well she got along with the idols. They had such a big presence, that she’d felt insecure when she first met them. But she’d slowly gotten used to being around them. They were humans too, after all, even if they were famous and well known, and anyone would grab any chance they could to get to meet them. And here Yui was, spending most weekends with the famous boys. Not like she had much else to do.

Yui was just sitting in a quiet study, one she had almost turned into her own room, minding her own business as she attempted to finish her work, when it all happened. Or rather, when it all started. Scar had come bursting through the door, interrupting her peace.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt, I know you’re working hard,” Scar spoke as she closed the door behind her. “But I got you some cake!”  
Yui raised an eyebrow as Scar approached the table she was sitting at, with two plates and a slice of cake on each.  
“Here,” she said, grinning, “Eat.”  
Yui took the cake cautiously, confused. She was about to question Scar, who took a chair over to the table to sit with her, but Scar was quicker.  
“Are you far with work?” Scar asked.  
“I’m getting there,” Yui replied with a nod, before biting into the cake Scar had brought her. “Where did you get this?”  
“That doesn’t matter,” Scar waved it off, “Just enjoy it and take a break, kay?”

They’d only just finished when the blond-haired idol Camus burst through the door, eyeing them and their empty plates suspiciously.  
“Have you eaten my cake?” He asked with a cold glare.  
“N-no,” Scar denied at first, “I didn’t know it was yours. Yui told me to come because she’d gotten some cake for us.”  
“Oi Scar, that’s not true!” Yui huffed.  
“It is!” Scar protested innocently.  
“Enough!” Camus’ loud, stern voice was enough to silence them both immediately. “I don’t care who it was, just get me a new cake. Now. I’ll be in my room.”  
Camus turned on his heels and left without giving them a chance to reply.

“This is your fault,” Yui grumbled as she closed her laptop.  
“Now now, Yui, don’t be so moody,” Scar replied cheerily, “Let’s go get Camus a new cake. You need a break from work, anyways. You’re always working so hard. Come on!”  
As Yui stood up from her chair, Scar took her hand and dragged her out of the room. Yui protested, mumbling something about the plates they had abandoned in the study, but Scar ignored it as they headed down the corridor towards the exit. Outside, the sun was shining, but the chilly breeze reminded them that it was still spring, summer hadn’t quite arrived yet, and Scar was glad she’d walked around with her lightweight leather jacket all day. They got into Scar’s large grey car, which was parked in the driveway. It wasn’t a pretty sight compared to the sports cars that some of the idols owned, but Scar didn’t care. She was comfortable in her car, and it was easy to drive despite being big and spacious. It could also pull her horse trailer without a problem, so Scar wouldn’t switch it out unless it broke down completely. Inside the car, she gave Yui her phone, and Sansa chose the songs to play through the bluetooth speakers, most of them being Camus’ solo songs. Camus was Yui's favourite, not that she’d ever say it aloud to his face. Scar had obviously been told, along with many others, since they had met on an online server made for fans who love the idol boys, but Yui had made her swore that she wouldn’t say anything. It was only a 15-minute drive into town, and despite the fact it was in the middle of a Saturday, it was rather easy to find a parking slot.

They found the confectionery inside the large shopping mall, which was rather popular. There were a few dozen types of cakes to choose from, all lined up neatly in rows at the counter.  
“What do you think?” Scar asked, looking around, “You’re the one who knows him best.”  
“I’m not sure that’s true,” Yui eyed her, “However, I suggest this one.”  
Sansa pointed to a small, triangle-shaped cake that was covered in a light blue fondue. There was a white star on top, and the description on the tag underneath told them it was a vanilla cake with a layer of vanilla cream in the middle.  
“Sounds good! I’ve got this,” Scar agreed with the choice, it was very Camus-like, and she went up to the counter to place her order. She received the cake in a white box and handed it to Yui.  
“You’re gonna have to hold this while I drive back.”

Back at the Shining Academy, Scar had to roll down the window and type in a passcode for the gates to open, and she then could drive up to the building. She was glad she didn’t have to call someone to open the gate for her anymore. She’d had to do so in the start until they decided she could have a passcode to enter herself. She parked the car in the empty space where she’d parked before, and together the two females entered the large dorm building again.

They took the elevator up to the second floor where the dorm rooms were, Scar insisting it was better than to take the stairs, though they both knew that they were just too lazy to take the steps up. After all, the amount of stairs to the first floor was at least doubled what they would be in any normal building, and having to go up to the second floor was even worse. Scar sometimes found herself taking the stairs down when the elevator was taking too long to arrive.

They walked down the corridor and stopped in front of the dorm room that Camus shared with his kouhai, the idol Cecil. Scar knocked on the door, and a moment later, Camus’ voice could be heard from inside, “Come in.”  
“You go,” Scar gave Yui a nudge, looking down at her watch. “I promised to help Haruka with a new song.”  
Scar opened the door and Yui entered, closing the door behind her.  
“We bought you a new cake,” Yui spoke, still standing at the doorway. Camus was sitting on the couch with his back to the door.  
“Bring it over here, and take a fork with you from the kitchen,” Camus replied, not looking up from his book.  
And that was how she ended up feeding Camus his cake. After all, she couldn’t exactly say no and tell him to eat his own cake. She felt like a servant as she made him a new cup of coffee, and he watched her as she poured in sugar, not stopping her until the cup was half coffee and half sugar. She wasn’t exactly sure when or how she ended up being appointed Camus’ personal assistant, but she wasn’t going to complain. In the meantime, she got the chance to study him up close and stare at his beautiful figures while he read. 

After closing the door to Camus’ room, Scar turned around just in time to see Cecil, and straightened her back.  
“Scar! What are you doing here?” Cecil asked her.  
“Ah, well, Yui ate Camus’ cake so she came to give him a new one. I wouldn’t go in there if I were you,” Her voice faltered slightly, but she quickly recovered, “I think they need some time together alone.”  
Without explaining anything else, Scar turned and fled down the corridor, ignoring Cecil calling her name. She could feel her vision become blurry as she sped down the stairs. She didn’t want anyone to see her face right now. 

Scar ended up in the garden. She hadn’t exactly lied to Yui, for her plan had been to help her practice new songs with Syo for his upcoming album. However, she hadn’t told Haruka she’d been coming to help, and she didn’t feel like she would be much help if she showed up with red, puffy eyes and tears running down her cheeks. She ended up in the clearing in the forest at the back of the garden, one which was very quiet and often not a place where there were many, if any people. She’d only met a few here, but it had turned to her go-to place when she wanted to be alone. She sat down on the damp grass, facing the pond and away from the dorm. The pond in the clearing seemed magical, it had some kind of calming effect on her. Her phone beeped in her pocket several times, but she ignored it, tucking her knees in and hugging them as her thoughts whirled around in her head. She tried to persuade herself not to cry anymore. Of course she wanted to be happy for Yui. She knew Camus had doted on her for a while, and that’s why she let Yui go in with the cake alone. She knew she was jealous of them, but at the same time, she knew how happy it made Yui, even if the other female didn’t show it. Scar felt conflicted, but she had already promised herself to support Yui, no matter what happened. Even if she’d rather be the one spending time with her than Camus, she wasn’t going to interrupt. As long as she kept this to herself, it shouldn’t be a problem.

Scar felt more calm after crying her frustrations out. She didn’t feel like going back quite yet, wanting to spend a moment longer alone, sorting out her thoughts. Stretching her legs, she laid down on her back, using her hands behind her as a headrest. She stared straight ahead of her, watching the small, white clouds pass through the blue sky. How long she stayed there, she didn’t know. She didn’t keep track of the time.

“I knew I’d find you here,” A gentle voice broke out from behind, making Scar sit up and turn around.  
“Ren! What are you doing here?” Scar asked, slightly surprised to see him.  
“Cecil started a search party when you ran off, you know,” Ren sat down next to her, “Hijirikawa and I were in our room when Cecil came and told us that you’d ran off after telling him not to enter his own room. You wouldn’t answer your phone either. I’ll let them know you’re here.”  
“Wait,” Scar stopped him as he took out his phone. “Can you not mention this place?”  
“I’ll tell you that I’ve found you and you’re with me. Is that better?” Ren asked. Scar nodded, defeated.  
After sending the message, Ren returned his phone to his pocket. “Now, you always have your phone on you and you always answer within 10 minutes. Is the reason you’re upset what I think it is?”  
“Probably,” Scar nodded. Ren knew her pretty well. She’d found he was easy to confess to, he kept her secrets, and he was good at giving advice. She’d sought him for advice more than once, and he seemed to appear out of the blue when she needed someone to talk to. Whether it was problems at the barn, with work, or something completely else, Ren always seemed to know what to say.  
“The best thing to do is to let it play out,” Ren told her softly, “You’re conflicted about this, aren’t you?”  
Scar nodded, letting her gaze sink to the ground. “I want her to be happy, b-but…”  
“You also want to be the one to make her happy,” Ren finished. Scar nodded silently.  
“I would tell you to prioritise Yui's happiness,” The male idol continued, “But it’s not that easy, is it?”  
It was more of a rhetorical question, and Scar didn’t answer it. He knew the answer to it anyways. Ren let out a small sigh as silence crept up on them, and they sat for a moment without saying a word. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was a slightly sad, tense aura that surrounded them.

“It’s starting to get dark,” Ren broke the silence. “We should go back and get dinner.”  
Scar hesitated. Going back meant facing Cecil, who she’d ran off from, and Yui, who probably hadn’t known about her disappearance. After watching how Yui had reacted around Camus earlier in the day, and it had all become too much for her.  
“You can stay in my room tonight if you’re worried about facing Yui.”  
Scar looked at Ren, taken aback. She knew he acted like a player, but was he seriously offering that?  
“Hijirikawa will be going home due to family situations,” Ren paused to check the time on his watch, “He’s probably already left. Ranmaru’s away for a few days filming and won’t be back until the day after tomorrow. And don’t worry, I won’t do anything indecent.”  
Scar raised an eye. So he did know what he had said. She had to admit, it seemed very inviting, and she soon found herself in Ren’s shared dorm room after walking back through the forest and garden to the dorm building.

Not long after they were back, Cecil came in with a few pizzas for them to share, “Let’s have our own food party!”  
Scar smiled slightly at Cecil’s enthusiasm, although she couldn’t help but think. What did Cecil mean with ‘our own’? Were Camus and Yui having a party by themselves too? Scar pushed the thoughts out of her mind, refusing to let them take over. Just for tonight, she wanted to forget about everything else.  
“Why don’t we watch a movie?” Scar saw the twitch Ren made in surprise when she suggested it, but he quickly recovered.  
“That’s a good idea. Any suggestions?”  
Scar shook her head, “No horror movies, please. It will give me another reason to stay awake all night.”  
“Hey, let’s watch that horse movie you love so much,” Cecil tilted his head.  
“Spirit? I mean, if you guys want to, then that’s fine with me. I’ve seen it so many times already though,” Scar replied, shrugging.  
“Then, what do you want to watch?”

After a small discussion, they ended up watching a romcom movie that Ren had suggested. Scar didn’t pay much attention to it, she wasn’t particularly interested in it and it made her slightly jealous, she wished she had a special someone in her life. At some point she took out her phone to see if there were any important messages. She had gotten a lot of notifications, some from groups she moderated in. None of it seemed urgent for her to act, so she figured she could leave it to the other moderators in the different groups. Aside from that there were a few game- and news notifications but she ignored them. Putting her phone back, she let her mind drift off as the movie continued. After the movie had ended, Cecil disappeared back to his room, leaving Ren and Scar to themselves to tidy up the mess and go to bed.  
“Choose your bed” Ren asked as he threw out an empty pizza tray, “Just don’t touch Ran-chan’s bed over there.”  
“Masa is okay with it?” Scar asked.  
Ren nodded, “He’ll be fine. Despite how we may look, we’re actually very close. Now, which bed would you like?”  
“This one, I guess,” In truth Scar just picked the one of the two beds that was furthest away from the door.  
“You have a good taste,” Ren winked. At first Scar didn’t realise what he had meant. They got ready for bed, Scar borrowing a t-shirt from Ren which was far too big, but it was comfortable and it smelled like him which had a calming effect on her. When she crawled under the covers, she realised why Ren had winked at her. The bed had the same smell as the t-shirt she was wearing, and she curled together in a ball under the covers, Ren’s aroma hanging in them.

Scar was awake for a while. For how long, she didn’t know, but she did toss and turn quite a bit. She hadn’t even realised she’d drifted off to sleep, until she awoke to the bright light shining in through the window. Ren was already up and seemed to be watching tv. Scar sat up in the bed, her hair messy and the t-shirt she was wearing almost like a dress, rubbing her eyes.  
“Good morning, my lady,” Ren turned to look at her, probably having heard her.  
“Good morning,” Scar mumbled back, still not quite awake.  
“Let’s go down to breakfast when you’re ready.”

Scar didn’t know what to say to her best friend when she met her in the dining hall for breakfast. Camus sat on one side of her, Otoya on the other. The seat across from her was empty and Scar claimed it, almost automatically. Next to her sat Reiji, and on the other side was an empty seat.  
“Good morning,” Scar said, attempting to sound as cheery as she normally did.  
“Good morning. Where were you last night? You never came back to the dorm or answered my messages,” Yui replied.  
“Ah, sorry, I was watching movies with Ren and Cecil and fell asleep in Ren’s dorm. I didn’t see your message,” She replied apologetically, taking her phone out of her pocket. The black screen told her it had run out of charge and she put it on the table with a defeated sigh, “I’ll have to charge it later.”  
“Do you have any plans for today?” Yui asked.  
Before Scar had the chance to reply, Haruka came rushing into the hall.  
“Scar, Yui!” She was frantic, “I need your help after breakfast.”  
“Calm down, what is it?” Scar tilted her head to look up at Haruka who stood behind her.  
“I need to go to a recording with Syo, but I also promised to help Cecil with his songs since his solo album is next, and I can’t do both at once.”  
“Do you want me to go with Syo?” Scar suggested, “I don’t know how you want Cecil’s songs, so it would be better if you were there. If Syo has his songs in check then I can go there with him.”  
“Really? That would be the best! Yui, can you come find me after? I have new songs for Quartet Night too.”  
“New songs? I can’t wait! Your songs are the best, Haruka-chan,” Reiji turned, grinning, having overheard their conversation.  
“Yeah. Anyways, I gotta run!” Haruka turned and disappeared out of the door.  
Scar turned back to face Yui, “Looks like I do have plans for today. Did you want anything?”  
Yui shook her head in reply, “We can talk later.”

After breakfast, Scar found Syo standing at the entrance waiting.  
“Hey Syo! Are you ready to leave?” Scar asked.  
“Good morning Scar! Are you taking me? What happened to Haruka?” Syo asked.  
“Yep!” Scar held up her car keys, grinning, “She’s got to help Cecil with his new song, so I’m taking you. I’m sorry it’s not a fancy car or anything.”  
“That’s okay! Thank you for driving me!” Syo replied quickly, “Let’s go!”  
The drive with Syo was rather fun. Syo was energetic, excited to record his new songs. And it helped Scar forget everything for a little while. Syo told her about his plans, how he’d just been offered a place in a new action movie that he was super excited about, and how his new album was going to be in stores within the next few weeks. When they arrived, Syo was rather busy, instantly getting ushered into the recording room for them to begin. They had several songs to record after all, and it took some time to get them right. Scar watched, fascinated. When she had been small she had wanted to become a singer. Although that dream was long gone, it was still interesting to watch Syo record his songs. At around noon, the two of them went out for lunch break and found a small cafe nearby. They sat in a corner, Syo wearing sunglasses and a hat to hide his identity. Scar was impressed at how well he managed to conceal his identity, as he wasn’t recognised by anyone. 

It was late afternoon by the time they were back, but the recordings had been successful and they’d manage to finish the songs for the album.  
“Are you staying for dinner?” Syo asked as they walked up to the dorm building.  
“I’m not sure,” Scar replied, “It depends on what Yui wants to do. It takes a while to drive back, too.”  
“That’s okay! You’ll be back next week, right?”  
“Yep!” Scar couldn’t help but smile at Syo’s enthusiasm.  
Haruka was waiting on them, and quickly swarmed to Syo, asking how it went and asking for details about the recording, leaving Scar to slip away unnoticed. She went up to the guest room, one which she shared with Yui. It had kind of turned into their room at this point, since they were the only one that used it. Yui was already there, packing her things into her bag.  
“When do you want to go?” Scar asked as she entered the room, going over to her half to tidy up the mess she’d left.  
“Is it ok if we leave early? I need to get some things done for tomorrow,” Yui replied.  
“Sure thing,” Scar nodded. Truthfully she had work to do too, and she also needed to take care of her horses. Her neighbour was also a horse person, and they had their horses together. The neighbour normally looked after the horses on the weekends, but was away and Scar was bringing them in and feeding them that night.

After packing, Scar went on her rounds to say goodbye. She found Ren in his room first along with an exhausted Ranmaru in his bed, sleeping.  
“Hey Scar, is everything alright?” Ren looked up from the tv as soon as she entered.  
“Yeah, I think so. We’re leaving soon,” Scar replied, hesitating slightly.  
“You sound hesitant,” Ren stood up and walked over to her by the door.  
“Yeah, I’m slightly worried about the car journey,” Scar admitted.  
“I’m sure it will be fine,” Ren stroked her hair gently. “You should spend the time talking it out with her.”  
“I think I will,” Scar surprised Ren by giving him a hug, “Thank you. And say goodbye to Ran from me when he wakes up.”

After parting from the hug, Scar left, leaving Ren standing there with a sigh.  
“Pathetic,” Ranmaru spoke from his bed behind Ren, “You should take your own advice too.”  
“You heard all that?”  
“Every word. Man, this love triangle thing is messed up. Y’all should just be honest with each other.”  
“Maybe next week. We’ll see.” Ren stared thoughtfully at the door for a moment before turning around and returning to his seat in the couch in front of the tv, though he couldn’t quite concentrate on the show, thinking about what Ranmaru had said.

Yui caught up to Scar and together they made a round, saying goodbye to their idol friends. With their bags packed, the two of them headed out to Scar’s car, and they were soon on the road back home. The journey took about an hour to Yui's place, and 40 minutes more for Scar to get home. There was no sound between them. This wasn’t uncommon, as the music filled the car, drowning out the sounds of the motor, but the usual energy was lacking. Scar didn’t really sing along to the songs like she normally did, and by the time they reached the city Yui lived in, she turned the music down and turned to look at Scar.  
“You’ve been acting weird since yesterday. After we got the cake for Myu, I’ve barely seen you and you seem to be avoiding me. Is that true?” Yui broke the silence between them.  
Scar was a bit taken aback by Yui's question, and glanced over at her quickly, before returning her eyes to the road, “Sorry, I’ve had some things on my mind. I’m not trying to avoid you, I promise! Tell me, did you have fun with Camus?”  
“Well, I brought the cake to him and he ended up making me feed him his cake while he read,” Yui told her, “And then I made him coffee. It was like being his maid.”  
“What did you do last night then?” Scar asked.  
“We went for dinner along with Reiji and Ai, just in the dorm dining hall, and afterwards watched a movie in Ai’s dorm along with Syo and Natsuki.”  
“Ah, that sounds like fun.”  
“It was.”

The silence came back, worse than before since the music had been turned down. They were driving up to Yui's place when she asked Scar, “Are you jealous?”  
“Huh?” Scar parked the car and looked over, confused.  
“Are you jealous?” Yui repeated, getting out of the car. Scar got out too, to say a proper goodbye to her friend.  
“A bit, perhaps.”  
“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know you liked him that much. If you’re worried then nothing’s happened between us and I doubt it will. He’s a nice guy, but if it means that much to you then nothing will happen.”  
Scar could feel the tears threatening and she blinked several times furiously in an attempt to keep them away, but it became too much.  
“It’s not you I’m jealous of, Yui!” Scar burst, “It’s Camus, okay? I love you, not him! Yes he’s a nice guy, but it’s not him I want to spend time alone with! It’s you! I know you love him and that’s why I’ve been trying, trying not to get in your way and trying to help you spend time with him, but seeing you together still hurts! I can’t help it, okay?”  
Tears were streaming down Scar’s cheeks and she paused, taking a shaky breath. “I’m s-sorry, I need to go.”  
Scar turned and got into her car, backing out of the parking space and driving off, leaving Yui staring after her.


End file.
